La Promesa
by Jinx Pevensie
Summary: PRIMER MATERIAL CON EL QUE COLABORO. OS que comparte un fragmento de "Sinsajo" desde la perspectiva de Finnick Odair. ALERTA DE SPOILER.


Estábamos por abordar el tren que nos llevaría al área asegurada del Capitolio cuando llegó corriendo, tropezando en su acelerada carrera. Gritó mi nombre, yo volteé a verla y descendí del vagón, en el que ya estaba medio montado. Una vez que estuvimos juntos, me dijo la noticia sin más. Apenas tuve tiempo de abrazarla antes de que Boggs me hiciera subir al vagón. Se despidió agitando una mano, la otra yacía reposando en su vientre. Alcancé a percibir una lágrima trazar un camino por su rostro, antes de caer en la tela del uniforme del 13.

Un bebé. Yo, Finnick Odair, seré padre. Annie está embarazada, de un varón si entendí bien el nombre que propuso.

Me pidió, o más bien me suplicó que tuviera cuidado. "_Asegúrate de llegar entero a casa, Odair_" fueron sus exactas palabras, pretendiendo ser soltadas como una amenaza, pero con ese inevitable tono de dulzura tan propio de Annie. Casa. Sé que no se refería al compartimiento subterráneo del Distrito 13 que compartimos, ese espacio tan reducido, frío, sin luz de sol. Ella hablaba del Distrito 4, de una casa con amplios ventanales que ofrecen vista al mar, una casa donde nuestro hijo aprenda a nadar y a pescar, donde _esté a salvo_.

Pues bien, hay algo de lo que yo estoy seguro. Para poder llevar a Annie y a nuestro hijo a casa, sanos y salvos, la Rebelión debe tener éxito. Y eso significa que no todas las vidas pueden ser salvadas. No puedo prometerle a mi esposa regresar entero. Ni siquiera regresar. Recién llego a esta conclusión cuando Gale se acerca a mí para decirme que hemos llegado.

Los días en el campamento rebelde pasan sin muchas novedades, excepto por la muerte de Leeg 2 y que Peeta fuera asignado en su lugar. Le inventan éste juego, "Real o no real" para intentar terminar de despejar su mente por el _hijacking_. Yo… bueno, trato de actuar con naturalidad, pero el tema del bebé sigue rondando por mi mente.

Después de todo, aún en la peor tormenta apareció mi ancla. Una rendija de luz en toda la locura que habíamos estado viviendo desde nuestras respectivas participaciones en los Juegos del Hambre. Salir con vida, conocerla, instruirla, pasar semanas de angustia hasta ver que ella también había salido victoriosa, darme cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella. Darme cuenta del estado de locura en el que regresó, verla salir de ese estado poco a poco con ciertas recaídas que a la fecha persisten, confesarle mi amor… que ella me confesara el suyo, el _Quarter Quell_, más angustia, los _charlajos_ dispersos en aquella selva con mecanismo de reloj reproduciendo sus gritos de dolor, ser rescatado por los rebeldes y descubrir que ella también estaba a salvo en el Distrito 13 ,al fin contraer matrimonio, incluso con el ritual de la red a pesar de estar en un Distrito diferente. Y ahora la noticia del embarazo. Parecen demasiadas cosas para una sola vida. Repentinamente me siento abrumado, perseguido por ese montón de fantasmas del miedo que hasta la fecha no me deja en paz, a pesar de tener cosas tangibles en qué sostenerme para probar que esos fantasmas son sólo eso. De repente me siento aplastado por el peso del desequilibrio que ha sido mi vida, y hay un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza: mi hijo no tendrá que pasar por nada de eso, porque no habrá más _Juegos del Hambre_. Se terminarán a cualquier costo. _A cualquiera_.

Estamos en la alcantarilla, huyendo de los mutos que hasta hace poco sólo conocíamos por el sonido que hacen. Un sonido desgarrador, que eriza la piel de la nuca y los brazos. Un sonido de muerte. Después apareció el olor a rosas, exagerado, nauseabundo, y finalmente esas cosas lagarto-humano que destrozan todo a su paso. Nos vienen pisando los talones, pero tomamos un poco de ventaja y desaparecen por unos momentos de nuestra vista al doblar una esquina. Volteo a ver al _Escuadrón Estrella_, o lo que queda de nosotros. Boggs está muerto. Mitchell está muerto. Mesalla, Jackson y Leeg 1, todos muertos. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, recordando la súplica de Annie. "_Asegúrate de llegar a casa entero, Odair_".

Llegamos a la base de la alcantarilla, Gale comienza a subir por la escalerilla y el olor a rosas aparece de nuevo. Katniss se apoya en el primer peldaño, parece congelada por el aroma de las flores. Gale empieza a tirar de ella, pero por alguna razón sé que no lo logrará. El _Sinsajo_ no podrá volar a tiempo. Blando mi tridente. "_Lo siento, Annie_".

Llegan en un segundo. Fuertes, pesados, aterradores. Tres enormes figuras se abalanzan sobre mí. Siento como algo desgarra mi costado, y de repente el olor a rosas es sustituido por el de brisa marina. Hundo mi tridente en el vientre de uno de los mutos; me veo a los seis años, cuando mi padre me enseñó a pescar allá por las rocas, donde el agua era tibia. Acaban con Castor, cuyo cuerpo desfigurado yace a pocos metros de mí. Homes está herido, sin poder levantarse, y alcanzo a ver que otros dos mutos se abalanzan sobre él. Oigo la respiración de Annie, veo su rostro asustado cuando su nombre sale en la Cosecha. Un muto encaja sus afilados colmillos en mi pierna, tiemblo de dolor y creo que he perdido mucha sangre. Veo a Annie en su vestido de novia, tan hermosa, tan radiante. Siento gotas de agua tibia en el rostro, aunque creo que es mi sangre. Volteo a la escalerilla, Cressida está terminando de subir. "_Bien. Por favor acaben con Snow_". Un muto se abalanza una vez más, y en ese momento sé que estoy perdido. No podré cumplir la promesa que le hice a Annie. Y además mi muerte va a ser lenta, dolorosa y tortuosa. Veo el _Holo_ de Katniss volar por los aires, con una luz parpadeando, indicando que alguien pronunció "_Nightlock_" tres veces. "_Gracias Katniss. Que la suerte esté siempre de tu lado_".

Una luz brilla, despedida desde el _Holo_. Siento un calor irradiando, subiendo por mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos. Veo espuma de mar.

Y después, sólo el océano, profundo, sereno. Albergando la promesa de que Annie y **Griffin** podrán vivir tranquilos en un futuro.


End file.
